A Proposition
by Pandamoniam
Summary: In which two intelligent adults come to a somewhat rational agreement to spend a bit more time together.


**Guess who wrote another oneshot instead of updating Entwined Frontiers. Pokemon Sun and Moon are blocking my creativity ha ha, I just want to write shippy stuff right now. Take the other Bling now.**

* * *

"Any particular reason you're here at eleven?"

"You're sister told me this is when you're most readily available."

Sapphire glared off to the side, muttering some pseudo curse word under her breath. She'd get Ruby back for this first chance she got, probably by sharing some not-so-secret information with Sean. Ruby always got bent out of shape whenever mentions of how much she liked Sean were brought up.

But, unfortunately, Sapphire's main concern wasn't methods of payback, it was the strangely green man standing outside her door. Green clothes, green hair, green eyes; just green in general. The more she thought about it, the weirder it got.

"Sapphire?"

She took a deep breath. "Let's cut this short. Explain yourself." Arms crossing, the blunette cast a rather tired look her guest.

He adjusted his cravat with a single finger, hands resting on his hips in a manner that somehow seemed elegant. Sapphire suddenly remembered she was in pajamas.

"About our conversation beforeh-" he began, stopping abruptly upon seeing Sapphire turn around and amble back into her apartment. His hand caught the door before it had latched, and he walked in behind her.

Groaning, Sapphire glanced back at him sourly and flopped down on her couch. "Lance, I already told you no." She began searching for the TV remote, hands diving into cracks between cushions as she grumbled tense variants of the word 'blast' over and over again. Lancelot spotted said device on a kitchen counter and handed it to her, which she snatched and thanked him for with another dirty look.

"Yes, I understand that, but I suppose an explanation as to _why_ is needed," the well-dressed male replied, resting his arms on the head of the couch while leaning over to see her. Sapphire refused to meet his gaze, keeping her eyes focused on the TV instead. She flipped through channels rapidly, only setting the remote down after catching the last few frames of a guy's throat getting slit.

Hands empty, the blunette shoved them each into her hoodie's front pocket. "Well…" a sudden surge of awkwardness gripped at her sentences, "I suppose I'm, um, uninterested."

"And why would that be?" Sapphire couldn't help but note the oddly confident look on Lancelot's face as he asked. He seemed fairly relaxed as well, which only added to her annoyance.

Blue eyes rolling, the younger Bling sister answered as blatantly as possible. "I don't have time. You don't have a _real_ job, you wouldn't know." She hoped her voice sounded sharp enough to scare him off. It didn't.

In fact, he seemed somewhat encouraged by that statement. "Well, if it's a matter of time, my schedule is _very_ flexible." He walked over to the front of the couch and sat down next to her, to which Sapphire bit back a sneer.

"You'd be getting about half an hour per day of my time, max," she retaliated quickly, eyes flashing back to the TV. Another stabbing, awesome. She was surprised Lancelot could ignore it as well as her. He didn't seem like the kind that could block out horror movies.

He grinned, leaning over so that his face blocked the movie. Sapphire frowned. "I don't care for the company of men all that much," she tagged on, pulling her legs up to her chest and glowering over her knees. Lancelot, still smiling, returned to his original position.

"I'll take that 30 minutes."

Sapphire didn't respond at first, frustratedly thinking it over. Then, with a mixture of a groan and a sigh, she hesitantly extended a hand for him to shake. "I suppose you have a deal, Lance."

He took it gingerly, placing a kiss on the back of it instead of returning the gesture. She attempted to look cross, but ended up glaring off to the side as an awkward blush overtook her face. "D-don't overstep your boundaries."

"I didn't realize they were stricter," Lancelot answered smoothly, which earned him a light smack to the shoulder.

"You'd better believe it. I refuse to encourage casual romantic gestures." Sapphire allowed herself to grin smugly, casting a borderline condescending look in Lancelot's general direction. "If you want that full half-hour with me, you'll have to treat me like the gem I am by going all out."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. Now scram so I can watch this; you've used up your time for today."


End file.
